1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable personal computer, a built-in battery supplies the necessary electrical power to each section. It has also been proposed to provide a suspending mode (sleeping mode) so that the battery can supply the electrical power for as long a period as possible.
A user sets the suspending mode in such a case that a user does not use the portable personal computer for a while. When the suspending mode is set, operation of CPU is basically stopped in the portable personal computer. Moreover, supply of electrical power to each section is basically stopped, except for the supply of electrical power to a part of the circuits which requires backup service of electrical power.
When the suspending mode is set, a user can no longer process the predetermined information using such portable personal computer. For example, even when the relevant portable personal computer has the function to play a CD (Compact Disc), this portable personal computer cannot play a CD under the condition that the suspending mode is set. Therefore, a user is requested to cancel the setting of the suspending mode to play a CD for reproduction of data. When playing of CD is instructed after canceling the suspending mode, a button icon, etc. which is required for playing of CD, as shown in FIG. 1, is displayed on an LCD of the portable personal computer. A user is now capable of playing a CD by adequately manipulating this button icon with a mouse, etc. The CPU supplies the electrical power to the entire sections of the portable personal computer when the suspending mode is canceled to realize the playing of a CD.
As explained, since the relevant portable personal computer is requested to cancel the suspending mode, when a CD is played from the condition that the suspending mode is being set, the electrical power is also supplied to a part which is not required for playing of a CD and the electrical power of the battery has been consumed unnecessarily, resulting in a problem that it is difficult to use the battery for a longer period of time.
The present invention has been proposed considering the background explained above and it is therefore an object of the present invention to control that electrical power of a battery is unnecessarily consumed and thereby a battery can supply its electrical power for a longer period of time.
An offered medium described in the present invention is characterized in providing a program comprising a setting step for setting the suspending mode, a limiting step for limiting supply of electrical power from a battery when the suspending mode is set, a detecting step for detecting an instruction for reproducing an information recording medium and a supplying step for supplying electrical power to the sections required for reproducing an information recording medium under the suspending mode condition when the instruction for reproducing the information recording medium is detected in the detecting step.
A method of controlling a portable information processing apparatus of the present invention is characterized in comprising a setting step for setting the suspending mode, a limiting step for limiting supply of electrical power from a battery when the suspending mode is set, a detecting step for detecting an instruction for reproducing an information recording medium and a supplying step for supplying electrical power to the sections required for reproducing an information recording medium under the suspending mode condition when the instruction for reproducing the information recording medium is detected in the detecting step.
A portable information processing apparatus of the present invention is characterized in comprising a setting means for setting the suspending mode, a limiting means for limiting supply of electrical power from a battery when the suspending mode is set, a detecting means for detecting an instruction for reproducing an information recording medium and a supplying means for supplying electrical power to the sections required for reproducing an information recording medium under the suspending mode condition when the instruction for reproducing the information recording medium is detected in the detecting step.
In an offered medium, a method of controlling a portable information processing apparatus and a portable information processing apparatus of the present invention, when an instruction for reproducing an information recording medium is detected in the suspending mode, electrical power is supplied to the sections required for reproduction of an information recording medium in the suspending mode condition.
As explained above, according to an offered medium, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus and a portable information processing apparatus of the present invention, when reproduction of the information recording medium is instructed under the suspending condition, electrical power is supplied to the sections required for reproduction of the information recording medium in view of supply electrical power from a battery for a longer period of time.